


All Downey wants for his birthday is you

by LividMilkshake



Category: American Actor RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/pseuds/LividMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert misses you and it's his birthday but that doesn't mean wishes can't come true</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Downey wants for his birthday is you

**Author's Note:**

> Right this is a fic for Robert's Birthday. I got to writing this and it turned into a hybrid of 2 stories I written already so here's to the fans of Birthday Surprises of the love kind and Lindsays birthday fic 2016. I promise you I will improve on the next birthday fic
> 
> This fic is for the reader, I made it gender neutral

Robert stood there in a suit looking out the window at the skyline of the city he was staying at. It was his birthday and he was filming and he disliked it. He luckily had the day off but he still had to stay here alone… it was evening but he didn’t have the one he adored near him, you. 

He had got plenty of gifts, tons of birthday messages but that didn’t matter to him… he just wanted his lover to be there with him to be happy and see their smile again. 

He sighed as he set off to the place where his co stars said he needed to be, he knew he didn’t have to be a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist to know it was a party they were throwing. But he was only going to not be too harsh on those that organised, he didn’t want to seem ungrateful. 

Before long he got to the party and walked in, the room cheered when he walked in, and Robert smiled. He knew that tonight he was planning to enjoy it, if not for him then for you. you had told him to be happy and party hard despite your absence. He always promised you and he never broke promises to you especially. 

He went straight to the bar to grab a drink but thats when he heard the familiar laugh… 

You turned to see him and smiled “Surprise!” You said smiling

“It’s really you? Oh gosh I thought I wouldn’t see you today let alone for a few more days… You have no idea how much i’ve missed you… Please say you are not leaving too soon” 

you shook your head “Would I really be that cruel?”

“I know you are not… Oh babe i’m so glad that you are here and that I get the one thing I wanted for a gift!” Robert beamed

“Happy Birthday babe” you smiled as he went ahead and hugged you close knowing for certain he wasn’t going to let you go anytime soon


End file.
